The Heart Of Justice
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: During the D-Reaper crisis, Ryou Akiyama must face a final challenge in order to leave his past behind him and aid his friends,a battle where he will re-emerge under the name of the Warrior of Justice, Justimon. One-shot about Ryou's first biomerge.


Hallo! I wrote this one-shot because my little mind wouldn't leave me alone until I write it. It's about Ryou's first biomerge with Monodramon during the D-Reaper crisis. First of all. the name of Ryou's father was my choice since his name is unknown. On a related issue, I heard that his father in the Tamer's dimension is an adoptive parent, so I'll stick to that theory…oh, and this includes some father/son bonding XD

This is set in between episode 43 and 44 of Digimon Tamers.

I was inspired by _many_ songs I love: 

All I Need", "Frozen", "Jillian (I'd Give My Heart)", "Say My Name", "Bittersweet", "Our Farewell", "Memories", "Overcome", "The Swan Song", "Pale" and "Somewhere", all of them by Within Temptation. Then, "Boy And The Ghost" and "Seeking For The Reign/The Reign" by Tarja Turunen. I'd recommend you hear them, because they are just beautiful!

Now, on the action part: "Stand My Ground", "Intro/Dark Wings" and "Intro/See Who I Am" by Within Temptation, "Die Alive" by Tarja And of course…

ONE VISION!!

**Note: This one-shot is dedicated to RoyalKnightX, Miss Annonymous, DigiGirl and Broken Angel (for being great friends), Crazyeight (for being a great writer and reviewer), DeadlyCaellie and Takeru's Lost Angel (for being great reviewers).**

* * *

**_The Heart of Justice_**

Ryou Akiyama sighed.

He couldn't sleep.

He's been hours trying to fall asleep without any success, tossing around, hiding himself under the sheets thus feeling warm, and then taking the covers from himself thus feeling cold, it was an awful night for him already. He didn't knew what would cause his insomnia, maybe it was the fact that he was lying in a _bed_. After a year of living in the Digital World, it was natural that he felt weird about sleeping in a bed. He was now used to sleeping under the stars in a self-made nest or bed made of leaves and wood, yes; it was weird being among civilization again at all.

Ryou has tried everything; he tried reading one of those boring books that _his _dad kept, he went to the kitchen and slowly drank a glass of warm milk which was supposed to help sleep, heck, he even tried to count how many stars were visible from his window, but nothing worked, he just couldn't sleep. If there was something the 14 year old boy knew very well was insomnia, there were countless night were he would just be awake the entire night, but tonight it was different.

Every night, his mind would bother him with memories of his past, but tonight there were memories that he hoped he would never remember. It was ironic; he remembered what he didn't want to, and not what he wants to remember. It made him mad knowing that his mind loved to play bad tricks on him. He wondered if he would ever be free of those chains of never ending agony. If it was his choice, he would love to lose his memory again and forever.

_But that would be selfish._

The brunette hated himself for being so noble. He always helped the others and he never received any payment, it was a torture. He didn't had any memories prior his awakening by Monodramon in the past, but from what he remembered from then to now was that he always helped people and he ended up empty handed, it was a terrible feeling, he thought fate hated him and always threw him challenges that would end up hurting his self-esteem.

Ryou turned on a nightlight he had over a nightstand next his bed. As the faint light lit the room, the brunette looked at his partner, hoping to not wake him up. Monodramon was curled against the edge of the bed, the purple dinosaur sleeping peacefully. Unlike his partner, the dinosaur found it very comforting sleeping in a homemade bed, just pillows and sheets, still, he seemed to enjoy it.

The Legendary Tamers smiled at the sight of his partner. If there was something he is truly grateful was the fact that he had the most loyal partner. Ever since the he awoke in the Ancient Digital World until now, Monodramon had never left his side, not even once. They were very close, the dinosaur being the only friend he truly remembered.

Ryou frowned.

He knew he had friends and family somewhere in the universe, looking for him. He wish he was there to at least meet them, heck, just to see them, hoping he would remember them, or at least more memories of them that those he already had. It hurt him knowing that he had people that cared about him wondering if the brunette was still alive, but for now, there was nothing Ryou could do about them.

_I promise that I'll find you somewhere, someday. But for now, wait for me…_

Ryou stood from his bed and slowly opened the closet; he knew the _book_ was somewhere in the drawers. The brunette opened them a looked for his _Journal._ That book was sacred for him, it was the only connection he truly had from his past to nowadays. It wasn't much what was written in it, but every paragraph in it held an important part of him. Before Monodramon turned into Cyberdramon and they were forced to flee to the Digital World, he left the journal in his room.

_I know dad wouldn't threw it away, he know__s that book is very important to me, and no matter how much time I was gone, dad would take care of it._

Finally, he opened the last drawer in the closet, and found the small book. It was a dark blue little book, it was a little bit slashed and it seemed as it was really old. The book suffered a lot because of Ryou's fights in the past, but no matter whatever happened, Ryou would protect it with his life.

The boy hugged the diary against his chest and sighed. He took it and slowly turned off the nightlight, he slowly and silently crept out of the room, trying to not wake his partner up. He walked thought the hall and turned on the light of the kitchen.

The kitchen was somewhat small but cozy; the brunette boiled some water and sat down in the chair, laying the book over the table. He looked at its blue cover in wonder, trying to decide if he wanted to reread it or not. _Again, I'm a stupid masochist that loves suffering by reading things that do no good to me, but what else can I do? My mind won't leave me rest in peace until I read it._

Ryou sighed and stood up, carefully poured the water on a cup and took out some herbs, preparing himself some tea. He sat down again and blew the steam coming from the cup, trying to cool the liquid a bit before drinking. He took a sip and opened the book on the first page.

"_December 31, 1999"_

"_I don't know how much time has happened, but this is the date when I disappeared and reappeared. I had the most amazing adventure and yet the saddest one. Agumon called me, he asked me for help and I gave it, traveled with him for a while. I helped him save his friends, The Chosen, and defeat the evil god Millenniummon. I faced the most terrible enemies like Myotismon and Etemon. I don't want to go throught details because it hurt. All those threats were too much for me, I was alone but Agumon by my side, and in the end, I was always alone. I wonder if I would ever have a partner, a friend that would be with me to the very end. Agumon left. I wish this adventure never happened, but at the same time I'm glad it did. I hope I'll be able to recover emotionally after the entire ordeal; meanwhile…I still have my family…"_

Ryou looked down and placed a hand over his heart. _I don't have my family anymore…_

The boy decided to turn the page.

"_March 1, 2000"_

"_Today an epic battle occurred; a Diablomon appeared over the internet and threatened to collapse it. Fortunately, Taichi and Yamato managed to get their partners merge into Omegamon. Yet, one of the copies of the virus escaped, so it is my responsibility to stop it. As well as Ken, who is now a DigiDestined, I hope he'll be alright, he's just a little kid."_

The brunette sighed and tried to remember those names. He did remember a bit of Ken. _I remember that he was a dark haired boy, very cheerful and that he was a very close friend of mine._

He also remember Taichi, but just his appearance, he was one of the clones Millenniummon used to try to destroy ENIAC.

Ryou turned the page and read what was following, this time; however, there was no date.

_"I can't be happier. I finally got a partner, his name is Veemon. He is a little blue dragon, very cheerful as Ken. My friend also got a partner of his, Wormmon. Both of them are very close and I hope I'll become as close with Veemon as Ken and Wormmon are."_

_Veemon…_

As much as he tried, Ryou couldn't remember anything about his supposed partner, no matter how hard he tried, it was pointless. Deciding it was there was no point to try, he turned the page.

"_I don't know what to do, I can't be more worried. Ken is sick, we don't know what's wrong with him, but he is in real pain. I hope there was something else I could do. For now, I can only nurse the little boy; I hope he'll be alright. Ken told me he received an invitation to a Tournament, he thinks I should go participate. I don't know."_

Ryou took another sip of tea and closed his journal. He had enough for a night, he thought. It was pointless to try to remember whatever happened in his past.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping."

Ryou blinked in surprise and turned back to see his dad staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a hard look. The brunette looked down in guilt, "I couldn't sleep."

His father frowned, "Listen boy, I don't know about your savage habits, but in this house I want you to follow my rules, which include going to sleep whenever I say, ok? Now, get your butt on your bed, I don't want to see you up until tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, sir", said Ryou as he looked down with a sad expression.

The boy took a final sip of his tea before standing up and walk to his room. It was clear his adoptive father was still mad with him, and the boy didn't blame him, he would be too. After all, it was Ryou who decided to go to the Digital World to tame Cyberdramon without his father's permission. Ryou could imagine how worried his foster parent was.

Ryo still remembered the day he meet that man, it was a night he would never forget.

* * *

_(((((Flashback))))_

It was a dark night, the stars were shinning yet there was something that made that night terribly dark. Maybe it was because there was a brunette boy that was lost.

The Digital Field just disappeared, and the mist faded away, just to reveal a boy with torn clothes, blood in some wounds, a dirty face and the saddest expression anyone would see. The brunette boy was carrying an Egg, a really big purple egg. He held it against his chest with love.

The boy wandered around in the empty streets. He was starving and tired, looking around for a safe haven, and some food. But without money, the only choice he had is look for food in the trash cans. How could he end up like that?

Ryou found a dark alley and decided that that would be a good place to rest and spend the night. He wondered what would he do with his wounds, if he didn't attend them they could get infected and then he would have a serious problem ahead.

_What's going to happen to me? I don't know anyone in this city, I don't have any money…I'm afraid…I'm hurt…I'm sad…all I have left is Monodramon's egg.__ I wish I was home, wherever that is…_

"Hey boy."

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a teenager in front of him, the other guy had very spooky clothes, with a T-Shirt with a skull, and many perforations and earrings, a very dangerous punk if you looked at him, "You're on MY alley."

Ryou gulped as he saw that the teenager was armed with a knife, and without his partner, Ryou was helpless, "Sorry, I'll leave."

"You see boy, you can't leave without paying me the luxury of being in my alley.", said the other boy with a wicked smile.

Ryou looked at him nervously, "I was just here a minute, besides, I don't have any money."

The punk smirked, "Well, then I guess a beating will do."

Without further warning, the punk hit Ryou in the stomach. They boy dropped Monodramon's egg and hugged his stomach in pain, "Please don't."

The punk didn't listened and hit Ryou's face, and then kicked him in the chin, making the boy bleed.

Ryou tried to hit the punk in the face, but the other one was quicker and grabbed his arm and twisted it, making the brunette gasp in pain.

Finally, the punk got a knife out and prepared to slash Ryou in the chest. The boy's eyes widened in fear, he was too weak to put on a fight. As the punk lifted his knife and prepared to finish of the Chosen Child, a shout was heard.

"Get away from him!"

A young man appeared from nowhere and punched the punk, who dropped the knife in surprise. The man frowned, "How you dare to treat a child like this?!"

The punk was prepared to hit the man, but the latter was prepared and twisted the arm of the teenager, then kicked him in the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

At last, the punk had no other choice but to flee, leaving the man and child alone.

The man sighed and helped the boy stand up. The condition of the child was really bad, wounded everywhere, thin out of hunger and dirty. The man had to smile at him, "Come on kid, let me help you."

Ryou stood up and glanced at his savior, "Thank you for helping me, sir."

The man shook his head, "I hate it when they treat children like that, the punk got what he deserved. It was my _**Fist of Justice**_ as I call it."

"The Fist of Justice", said Ryou as he laughed a bit, however, the laugh evolved into a hard cough.

The man looked at the boy with worry, "Kid, where are you parents?"

Ryou looked down with tears forming in his eyes, "I…I don't know…I'm an orphan, I think…"

The man gasped in surprise, "So, you don't have a home?"

Ryou lifted Monodramon's egg and shook his head sadly, "No…"

The man smiled at him, "Let me take you to my house, I'll clean you up and give you some food. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do, is that ok with you?"

Ryou didn't answer, instead, he threw himself into the man's arms and sobbed, crystalline tears running down from his eyes and crying helplessly. He needed to let all his sorrow out, Millenniummon…

The man took the boy into an embrace and caressed his hair, "It's okay boy…it's okay…."

Ryou nodded but didn't let go of his savior.

The man sighed and held him tight, "So, boy, do you have a name?"

"Yes…sir…", began Ryo between sobs, "Ryou…Ryou Akiyama…"

The man smiled, "Curious, my last name is Akiyama as well. Kouki Akiyama…"

The man cradled Ryou as the child let all his sorrow out, with the man rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort by his ear, hoping the boy would smile soon…

_(((((End of Flashback))))_

* * *

Ryou smiled a little bit at the memory, he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if his current father hadn't appeared and saved him, he was too weak then, and lost back then. As soon as they arrived home, Ryou was allowed to spend the night in the man's house, they somehow bonded and in matter of weeks, he was adopted. His father was a blessing; he never thought a single man, let a lone a young man, would adopt him, even less a man that barely knew him. After that, he got introduced to the Digimon Trading Card Game and eventually won many Tournaments, including the one where he defeated Ruki. If it wasn't for his father, he would be lost.

The brunette looked back at his father, who was currently frowning at him, "Dad, forgive me, I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just that…Cyberdramon got out of control; I had to leave to the Digital World…"

"But you didn't care to let me know, I was worried sick about you! I didn't knew where you were or if you were alright! It doesn't matter if you aren't my biological child, you're still my son. What you did…", his father's words were deep and the man didn't knew what to say next.

"What I did was selfish, I know. I should have let you know, but you wouldn't have let me go, and it was necessary, please dad…forgive me.", began Ryou with guilt in his eyes, not daring to look at his father. After all his adventures, Ryou knew he was really brave, but in this case…he felt helpless.

Kouki looked down with tears forming in his eyes, "Ryou…don't you get it? Even if we've been a family for a short time, you're my son and I love you…I was worried sick."

Ryou felt tears forming in his eyes as well, leaned over and hugged his surrogate father with love, "I'm sorry dad. I love you too…"

Both of them shed tears of both joy and regret as they shared a long embrace. Kouki patted his back and rubbed it, "If you ever had to go again, let me know…and try to come back in less than a year…"

Ryou smiled a bit, "I promise. And it doesn't matter if I get my memories back and meet my real family again, you'll always be my dad."

Kouki let go of him slowly and smiled at him, "It's late, and you should be sleeping. Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

Ryou nodded, "I think so."

The man with thin black beard smiled at him, "Okay then, good night son."

Ryou gave him a final hug, "Night dad."

The brunette boy closed his journal and walked to his room, but before he entered it, he heard his father once again, "By the way, Ryou, there is a present for you in the sofa, go to the living room. Good night"

With that, Kouki Akiyama walked to his room to get some sleep.

_A present?_

Ryou walked to the living room, wondering who would send him a present. He sure had a lot female fans but he didn't thought one would send him a present. Fame was something Ryou didn't cared about; there were more important things in life like that, sometimes it bothered him to be called 'The Legendary Tamer' or the 'Digimon King'. Worship was something that annoyed him, like those kids, Hirokazu and Kenta. They were nice guys and Ryou liked them, but sometimes they could be annoying, especially every time they saw him.

Ryou turned on the lights of the living room and fixed his sight on the sofa. Over it, in between some cushions, was a brown stuffed animal. _A teddy bear?_

The brunette boy lifted it and stared at the toy, and then he noticed there was a letter tied in the leg of the bear. Ryou took it and opened it, staring at it with curiosity, so he read slowly.

"_Ryou, __I know you've had it pretty hard. Not remembering your past, no memories of your friends and family. You've told me you've had many adventures in that strange world, dangers and psychological damage. You're just 14 and yet you have suffered a lot than most kids your age. There are ghosts that plague you in your sleep, I can hear them at night sometimes, and it hurts me. Even though you might think you're alone in this life, having to survive on your own whenever you're at that world, I want you to know you're not alone. Maybe you don't have any friends right now, sans your digimon partner, but you have a friend in me. My child, you're not alone in life, I'll watch over you. Even thought I had a good job and a lot of friends, I felt alone most of the time until I met you. You have become the friend I always wanted, more than that, you're my son. I know you'll find your family and friends again someday, but never forget me. I brought you this teddy bear to remind you that even thought you've been thought a lot, you're still a kid. Maybe this toy will remind you that there is innocence and happiness, and never forget that you have your digimon and me. Rest your head and go to sleep Ryou. I love you. _

_-Kouki Akiyama, your dad."_

Ryou couldn't contain his tears as the crystalline drops fell and hit the note. The brunette boy closed the letter and looked at the bear again, "Thanks dad."

The brunette boy walked to his room and put the letter on a drawer, just next to his journal. He glanced again to the sleeping Monodramon and smiled. The boy lay down in his bed again and looked at the bright moon and the shinning stars. For once, he felt really happy…

He hugged his new teddy bear like a little child would and closed his eyes, finally welcoming sleep…

Yet, unknown to him, his blue and golden D-Arc began shinning…

* * *

It was dark. Real dark. Ryou didn't know how he ended up here. He just did. The brunette boy scanned the place where he just appeared, but the darkness of the mist made it hard to see what was ahead. The Legendary Tamer was confused, he was sleeping and then he woke up in here, some place unknown for him.

The boy walked thought the forest that was covered with mist and frowned. _Where am I?_

Somehow this place was familiar and yet unknown, he tried to remember if he had seen places like this one in the Digital World in his previous adventures, but he couldn't exactly remember if he had been in this place at all in the past.

The boy noticed that he was no longer wearing his pajamas, but his usual Tamer heroic clothes. His D-Arc was hanging from the left side of his belt, and his deck of cards on the right side. He blinked in surprise, not only because of his change of clothes, but also because he was in bed for a minute, then…in this dark forest.

Was this a dream?

"Ryou?"

The boy blinked and looked back, revealing a purple dinosaur with yellow horns, Ryou smiled at the dinosaur, glad to see his partner with him, "Monodramon!"

Monodramon smiled and gave his partner a quick hug, "Ryou! I'm glad you're here!"

"Me too, pal!", replied Ryou.

Then, both of them looked around, the unknown place made their sense go on full alert, "Monodramon, erm…do you know where is 'here'?"

"No idea", replied the dinosaur in confusion.

Ryou nodded, "Let's get going, maybe we'll find a way out."

With those words, both of them carried on. They walked through the forest, glancing at any suspicious factor that would be dangerous, but by what they were noticing, it was all clear. Ryou was confused, really confused, not even once in his life had he seen such a weird occurrence, and he was not fond of new experiences after all he's been thought.

Monodramon felt the same way as his partner, unlike his tamer, he could feel and evil presence stalking them, unseen. They had to be alert, any new threat could be lethal if they didn't prepared themselves in case of a surprise attack, it wasn't new for them, to receive surprise attacks.

Then, Ryou suddenly stopped, he began hearing voices. Voices, whispers in between the trees. Those whispers made a chill ran down his spine, and once again fear took over his mind and body, "Monodramon…do you hear them?"

Monodramon raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner, "Hear what?"

"The voices", said Ryou slowly, looking around, trying to find the origin of those whispers.

Monodramon blinked in surprise, "I don't hear anything."

The whispers began being louder and louder and more terrifying. Ryou began sweating out of fear; he grabbed Monodramon's hand and began running. The dinosaur had to run as well, obviously.

"Ryou. what's. going. on?!", managed to say Monodramon within gasps.

Ryou panted and kept running, "They're getting closer!"

After some minutes of intense running, the couple found the way out of the forest, just to arrive to the shore. Ryou stopped, as well as his digimon, and both of them looked amazing as they appeared in the shore.

_What the…_

The great ocean and its horizon were amazing, yet, different. It was death, all over the place. The sand was gray, the mist covered the place, and the ocean was dark itself. There was a small hill in what could be a kilometer, with a lighthouse. Yet, the lighthouse was spreading darkness, not light. The clouds were gray and there was barely sun light.

Monodramon looked around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know", replied Ryou, still gazing at the ocean soul, "Let's take a look at it."

Monodramon nodded.

The duo jumped out of the platform and landed in gray sand, taking a good look at it. Ryou kneeled and grabbed a little bit of sand and analyzed it. _It's like normal sand, just dark…I wonder…_

"Something's coming!", exclaimed Monodramon and looked at the sea.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "What's coming?"

The boy walked to the ocean, the waves hitting his feet, soaking them. The brunette tried to find any answer that would tell him where he was and why he appeared in that place.

"Ryou! Watch out!", exclaimed Monodramon.

Ryou looked back and stared at Monodramon, then, before he could reply, there was an explosion of water that launched him back and landed to the sand. Ryou spit the sand that penetrated his mouth and coughed furiously.

"Ryou!", Monodramon gasped and helped his partner, who was vomiting sand.

The brunette finished coughing and weakly looked up. From the ocean emerged once dragon like creature, a lizard with cannons and a look of vengeance that penetrated the soul of both of them, tamer and partner.

_Nein…it can't be…_

The creature roared.

"Millenniummon!"

The Dark God glared at them with hatred, yet he laughed evilly, **"My my, dragging you here was easier than I thought."**

Ryou and Monodramon gasped in unison, "But you are…"

"**Dead? Nein, I'm alive, safe and sound.",**said Millenniummon with a smile.

"Where are we?!", asked Monodramon in anger as he eyed the Dark God.

"**We, my friend, are in the Dark World. Also known as the **_**Dark Ocean **_**by some. Here, is where the darkness inside the heart of everyone comes to life.",** explained Millenniummon.

"How are you here?!", asked Ryou in shock as seeing the Dark God.

"**I've always lived inside you and Monodramon. Always. Finally I managed to drag you here, into the **_**Dark World**_**. Here, I can have my body back, my power…I can be one again, no longer sharing a body with you, Monodramon. I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy! Full of desires!**, exclaimed Millenniummon.

"You're not going to be my partner! Never!", exclaimed Ryou with poison in his voice.

Millenniummon laughed, **"I've been your partner for more than a year! I'm Cyberdramon, I'm Monodramon, and I'm you! But I was confined in a prison in Monodramon's mind. Not anymore! This time it's you or me, Monodramon. I'll earn the title of your partner, Ryou, either you want it or not!**

"That's enough!", exclaimed Ryou, he got out a card from his deck and lifted his D-Arc.

"Card Change! Ultimate Digivolution!"

"Monodramon digivolves to…Cyberdramon!"

The half-machine, half-dinosaur roared in anger at the sight of Millenniummon.

"Erase Claw!"

Cyberdramon sent shock waves in the appearance of claws, they were quick enough to hit the Dark God, but they missed. Millenniummon did a spin in the air, evading the attack the dinosaur sent him.

"**My turn!"**

"**Mugen Cannon!"**

Millenniummon performed a massive attack with the cannons he inherited from Mugendramon. The cannons fired two blasts of energy that threatened Cyberdramon, but as the Dark God, Cyberdramon evaded the blasts, with equilibrium, so he was in between the blasts.

"Yes!", exclaimed Ryou in victory.

The Dark God frowned, **"So be it…"**

"**Electric Nightmare!"**

Millenniummon shot bolts of electricity from his claws, and unlike last time, this attack managed to hit the cyborg digimon.

Cyberdramon gasped in pain, and Ryou looked at his partner in horror, "Cyberdramon!"

The Dark Warrior took advantage of the paralyzed condition of his foe and kicked Cyberdramon, who fell into the sea.

"**Too easy."**

"Cyber Nail!"

The evil creature was taken in surprise as the cyber-dinosaur emerged from the ocean and slashed his face with his nails. Millenniummon roared in pain and rubbed his scratched face.

Cyberdramon kicked Millenniummon in the face and the evil creature fell to the sea, once again. Cyberdramon took advantage of the situation again.

"Erase Claw!"

The shock waves flew from Cyberdramon claws to the chest of the drowning lizard, making him gasp in pain.

Ryou smirked and got out another card and slide it on his D-Arc, "Card Change! Kabuterimon's Shock!"

"Mega Blaster!"

A sphere of electricity formed in front of Cyberdramon and the cyborg fired it to Millenniummon.

The combination of electricity and water was lethal to Millenniummon, who drowned electrocuted.

Ryou smiled, hoping the attack would be enough to kill Millenniummon for good.

Cyberdramon landed in front of his partner and Ryou rubbed his head with a smile, "Thanks Cyber…"

The cyborg dinosaur nodded, "Welcome."

Ryou sat in the sand and sighed, what a week. First of all, D-Reaper emerges from the depths of the Digital World, then he returns home after a year, and finally discovers he is daddy's baby. Of course, he was happy of the latter two. Still, to end his crazy week, Millenniummon decides to come back and turn his life upside down, again.

_Is it me or Millenniummon was t__oo easy to defeat?_

"Ryou!"

The brunette blinked and saw that another explosion came from the depths of the ocean, and the waters rose high. Ryou had to protect himself form the rain of sea waters as both Chosen looked up.

Millenniummon remerged in the form of ZeedMillenniummon.

_Damn…_

"**You can't defeat a god!",**exclaimed the instable form of ZeedMillenniummon.

"We can try!", exclaimed Ryou, getting out his cards again, "Card Slash! Greymon's Flame!"

Cyberdramon inhaled and looked at his foe.

"Mega Flame!"

A powerful flame was fired from Cyberdramon's mouth. The sphere of fire hit the Dark God in the face but it was useless, ZeedMillenniummon laughed at the weak attack, **"Can't be more powerful?"**

"Of course I can!", exclaimed Cyberdramon in anger and prepared to kick ZeedMillenniummon with his knee. He flew at top speed towards the Dark God and prepared to hit the face of the monster.

ZeedMillenniummon was prepared.

"**Chrono Paradox!"**

Beneath his helmet, Cyberdramon opened his eyes in shock as he felt time slow down. Everything began moving so slow, including himself. The voice of his foe was deep and scary. Then, the cyborg dinosaur felt a strong hit in his back.

"Agh!"

Cyberdramon gasped in pain as a reflection of himself appeared behind him and kicked his back with the knee, and then the reflection vanished, just leaving pain in the back of the cyborg dinosaur.

"Cyberdramon!"

Ryou gasped in sorrow as he saw his partner be attacked by his own attack. The brunette looked at his deck and tried to find another useful card, the situation was critical, Millenniummon was winning. Finally, the boy took out a card.

He lifted his D-Arc and cried, "Card Change! Angemon's Holy Fist!"

The partner of the Legendary Warrior lifted his fist as an orange aura began surrounding it. The cyber dinosaur felt the power of the holy angel run thought his arm.

"Hand of Faith!"

A powerful blast of holy energy flew from the fist of the cyborg to the chest of the Dark God, and finally, the evil creature gasped in pain as he felt the power of good hit his heart of evil.

"**Arg!"**

Ryou and Cyberdramon smirked.

Yet, ZeedMillenniummon smirked evilly as he regained strength, **"Ryou, koibito. You've gone, how do I say it? Weak…to say the least…"**

"**Time Destroyer!"**

Both Chosen gasped in surprise as the time froze and everything turned in twisted colors. Then, a purple sphere appeared in ZeedMillenniummon's hands and the sphere caught the cyber dinosaur inside it.

The Wicked God threw the frozen Cyberdramon to the hills at top speed, making a load crash, and then the sphere returned to ZeedMillenniummon's hand as if it was a Ping-Pong ball. The Dark God launched it again and the action repeated itself.

Time returned to a normal pace.

Ryou gasped in horror as Cyberdramon fell to the sand from the sphere, badly beaten, the brunette ran by the side of the cyborg dinosaur. The digimon lifted his head in pain, "I'm so sorry, Ryou…"

"Shhh", cooed Ryou as he caressed the body of his partner, "It's not your fault…"

"Yes, it is…", replied the cyborg slowly and in pain.

ZeedMillenniummon laughed, **"Ryou Akiyama, you deserve more than him, you deserve a partner that is unbeatable. Let me kill that excuse of a digimon for you. Then you and I will be together!"**

Ryou felt hot tears ran down his cheeks from his eyes and gazed at the Wicked God, "No…"

"Ryou…", murmured Monodramon weakly, who just de-digivolved from the cyborg dinosaur.

The Dark God frowned in both his heads, **"If you refuse…I have no other choice than to kill you as well…"**

Monodramon looked at the brunette, "Please Ryou, accept."

The Akiyama boy's eyes got wide in shock as he looked at his partner, "What did you said?"

The purple dinosaur coughed, "He won't kill you…accept his offer so you will be safe…"

"But you…", began Ryou as he looked at his partner in tears.

Monodramon smiled weakly, "I'm not important. Please Ryou; accept so you can live, I don't care if I die."

Ryou shook his head furiously, "No…"

"Please…for your dad…for your family that is looking for you….", murmured Monodramon.

ZeedMillenniummon roared, _**"Time to end this!"**_

Ryou watched as the Dark God roared, ready to finish off his best friend, "No!"

Then, Ryou's D-Arc began shinning.

* * *

"_What the…?", Ryou Akiyama opened his eyes and noticed he was in a __the Darkness. Has Millenniummon killed him?_

_Then, a little boy with dark hair and a violet T-Shirt appeared before him, and Ryou stared at the boy, "Who are you?"_

_The boy smiled, "I'm Ken, Ryou. I'm your friend."_

_Ryou opened his eyes and stared at the boy, "Where are we?"_

_Ken smiled, "That doesn't matter now."_

"_Do I know you?", asked Ryou as he eyed the boy, he seemed familiar somehow. He didn't know how but he had met this boy before, in the past._

_Ken nodded, "I'm your friend of your long forgotten past. I still live in you, you always were like my big brother…after Osamu…listen Ryou, you can't let Millenniummon kill you __or Monodramon…"_

"_What can I do? I don't have enough power…", murmured the brunette boy, looking down with sadness in his eyes._

"_You have, you just need to believe in your power.", said a new voice._

_Ryou blinked and looked back; there he found a small blue dragon, Veemon, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Veemon, your first partner.", said the blue dragon with a smile._

"_My first partner?", murmured Ryou in surprise._

_Veemon nodded, "Ryou, we believe in you and Monodramon."_

"_You do?", asked Ryou, looking at both of them, the kid and the dragon._

_Ken and Veemon nodded._

"_We're proud of you, Ryou."_

_The brunette blinked and noticed that two adults appeared beside Ken, a woman and a man. Both of them looked rather young and yet old…and…familiar._

"_Who are you?", asked the brunette boy again with confusion._

_Both of them smiled, "We're your parents."_

"_You…you are?", asked the brunette in shock._

_Then, an orange dinosaur appeared, "Yes they are, Ryou!"_

"_Agumon…"_

_Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he began remembering his past. It was all clear now. His life prior the Digital World, the good times he spend with his family, the time where he met Ken and Osamu, the time where Agumon asked him for help. When he met the other Chosen, Veemon…everything was staring to make sense now, after a long time, he finally remember where he came from and his family and friend. _

_He was complete again._

_Complete._

"_We're proud of you, Ryou.", said his father with a smile._

_His mother nodded, "We miss you."_

_Ryou shed tears of joy and sorrow at the same time, "I miss you too…"_

_The last thing Ryou saw were his parents, Ken and Veemon smiling at him, then everything turned white…_

"_Someday I'll come back, mom, dad…__Agumon…Ken…Veemon…someday…"_

* * *

"_Ryou?"_

_The brunette opened his eyes and saw his partner, Monodramon. Ryou smiled, "I remember everything now, Monodramon."_

_The purple dinosaur nodded, "I know."_

"_I promise I will go back to my home, someday.", said Ryou as he looked down with a smile._

_Monodramon nodded, "But first we have to defeat Millenniummon once and for all."_

"_Will you be by mi side?", asked Ryou as he looked at his partner._

_Monodramon nodded with a smile, "Always…"_

"_Thanks Monodramon."_

* * *

"_**Matrix Digivolution!"**_

"_**Monodramon Digivolves to…**_

Ryou Akiyama was surrounded by a dark blue aura while he placed his blue D-Arc in his chest, making a wave of pure energy take off his clothes. He and Monodramon merged together as the purple dinosaur transformed into all of his evolutions. StrikeDramon, Cyberdramon. Then, he took a humanoid shape as he tood over pure water under the shine of a dawning day with stars in the sky, his right arm was covered by a metal armor and a red scarf appeared tied to his neck. He jumped and raised his head in thriumph as he was born with the new day.

_**...Justimon!"**_

_**One Vision**_

_Hikari o hanatsu karada ga_

_Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

_Sono toki subete wakaru sa_

_Futari Deaeta imi_

_Kokoro no katachi Kimi wa kami ni kakeru kai?_

_Ichibyou goto ni iro mo kaeru mono da yo_

_Shinjiru koto ga donna koto ka wakaru kai?_

_Kimi no subete ga tamesarete iru nda yo_

_Yuuki dake ja Todokanai nda_

_Osore made hitotsu ni natta Sono toki_

_Hikari o hanatsu karada ga_

_Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

_Subete ga michita shunkan_

_Ima Sore ga ima!_

_Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga_

_Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

_Sono toki subete wakaru sa_

_Futari Deaeta imi_

_Kodou de sae mo Onaji rizumu kizameba_

_Afureru chikara Kanji toreru hazu darou_

_Tatakau tame ni Hitotsu ni naru koto yori_

_Wakari au tame Hitotsu ni natta hazu sa_

_Kasanete kita Jikan no tsubu ga_

_Kiseki no tobira o hiraku Sono toki_

_Mirai o erabu chikara ga_

_Mezameru Matrix Evolution_

_Kimitachi ni shika dekinai_

_Saa Me o hirake!_

_Sagashi tsuzuketa kotae ga_

_Riaraizu suru Evolution_

_Kokoro no katachi awasete_

_Nido to Hanasanai de_

_Dou naru no ka ga wakaranai_

_Michi no chikara no kowasa mo_

_Futari de koete yuku nda_

_Saa Me o hirake!_

_Mirai o erabu chikara ga_

_Mezameru Matrix Evolution_

_Kimitachi ni shika dekinai_

_Sore ga Saigo no shinka_

_Hikari o hanatsu karada ga_

_Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

_Subete ga michita shunkan_

_Ima Sore ga ima!_

_Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga_

_Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

_Sono toki subete wakaru sa_

_Futari Deaeta imi_

_When two shining bodies_

_Melt together, matrix evolution_

_Then you'll understand everything_

_The meaning of your meeting_

_Can you write the shape of your heart on a piece of paper?_

_It's something that can change its color in just one second_

_Do you know what it means to believe?_

_Your everything is being tested_

_Courage alone can't reach_

_In that instant when your fear, too, becomes one_

_When two shining bodies_

_Melt together, matrix evolution_

_The instant everything is fulfilled_

_Now, it's now!_

_When two hearts change to zero and_

_Melt together, matrix evolution_

_Then you'll understand everything_

_The meaning of your meeting_

_If you carve even your hearts with the same rhythm_

_You should be able to feel the overflowing power_

_You didn't so much become one in order to fight_

_Rather you became one in order to understand one another_

_In the instant when the drops of time that have piled up_

_Open the door to a miracle_

_When the power to choose the future_

_Awakens, matrix evolution_

_Only you can do it_

_Now open your eyes!_

_The answer you've been searching for_

_Is Realizing, evolution_

_Joining the shapes of your hearts_

_Never to be parted again_

_You don't know what will happen_

_Together you'll overcome_

_The fear of the unknown power_

_Now open your eyes!_

_When the power to choose the future_

_Awakens, matrix evolution_

_Only you can do it_

_That's the final evolution_

_When two shining bodies_

_Melt together, matrix evolution_

_The instant everything is fulfilled_

_Now, it's now!_

_When two hearts change to zero and_

_Melt together, matrix evolution_

_Then you'll understand everything_

_The meaning of your meeting_

* * *

"**It can't be…"**

ZeedMillenniummon opened his eyes in horror as the sky began shinning and a floating shinning DigiEgg appeared, floating in front of him.

The Egg began fading away, revealing a warrior in with humanoid form; he had a silver helmet, a red scarf around his neck and a light of Light and Justice surrounding him.

Justimon, The Warrior of Justice.

Justimon looked at his foe, _**"Millenniummon, you have caused a lot of damage to the universe as a hole. You threatened my happiness countless times, but today it will end."**_

"**How could you…merge together?",**asked ZeedMillenniummon in pure shock.

Justimon laughed, _**"The light of Justice will always shine, no matter in which shape. Millenniummon, it's time for you to pay for your sins!"**_

"_**Justice Kick!"**_

Justimon flew at top sped to ZeedMillenniummon and kicked the two headed monster with all his might. The Dark God roared in pain and fell backwards.

ZeedMillenniummon coughed and glared at the justice warrior, **"So be it!"**

"**Time Destroyer!"**

ZeedMillenniummon would have stopped time if his attack would have succeeded, but it failed. Somehow, Justimon managed to step out of time and space.

"**How…how did this happened?!"**

Justimon crossed his arms, _**"You said it. You and I were one for a while; I'm safe from all your attacks…koibito."**_

ZeedMillenniummon's heads roared in frustration and his eyes twitched, **"Can't be…"**

The Warrior of Justice looked at ZeedMillenniummon and lifted his arm.

"_**Trinity Arm!"**_

Justimon's arm began glowing a bright light, and a powerful blast came from it. The blast hit the Wicked God, making the creature gasp as the powerful light burned his body.

Then, the Warrior of Justice flew to the Dark God and grabbed a piece of the Fractal Code that surrounded the Wicked God and torn it apart, ending with the chain.

"**No!"**

ZeedMillenniummon began fading as his body was being disintegrated. That, however, wasn't the end of the Wicked God.

A vortex in the cloudy sky began forming and all the data of the fallen God concentrating in a single place, then a crystal began surrounding it, the Wicked God was taking his final form, the most helpless one.

MoonMillenniummon.

The two headed spirit gasped inside the crystal as he saw Justimon flying to him.

"**Death Crystal!"**

The attack was less than useless, as Justimon was surrounded by a bright light that protected him from the Darkness. Justimon smiled beneath his helmet, _**"You lose, Millenniummon. Today, I'll leave my past behind me!"**_

Then, Justimon remembered his adoptive father, how he saved him form that punk after he appeared in that dimension. He remembered the 'attack' his father used to help him.

The Fist of Justice.

_This is for you, dad._

"_**Fist of Justice!"**_

Once again, Justimon's arm began shinning, and the warrior of Justice flew at MoonMillenniummon, hit the crystal that contained the soul of his worst enemy and shattered it.

"**This can't be…No****oooo!"**

That was the last thing ever heard from Millenniummon, as the Dark God disappeared, finally gone forever…Was he?

Justimon crossed his arms, _**"Justice is served."**_

Then, everything turned white.

* * *

The dawn was beautiful

The yellow sun was rising, illuminating the city, the birds began singing and the sky was blue with white could flying in it. It was beautiful.

Somehow, Justimon ended up floating above the city where he lived, and the warrior looked around confused.

Inside that body of the warrior, Ryou Akiyama opened his eyes and looked around confused as he found himself naked, inside of a blue digital sphere, _"What happened?"_

He could hear Monodramon's voice outside the sphere that surrounded him, _"I think…we fused together, Ryou."_

Ryou nodded, _"Yes…thanks, Monodramon…"_

Justimon looked around, _**"It's a beautiful dawn, but how did I get here?"**_

"Justimon, I've waited a while to see you."

The Warrior of Justice blinked in surprise and looked down. Above a building was a blond girl with a gothic dress and two hair tails. By her side was Dobermon, a huge dog digimon.

Justimon descended and stood in front of the girl, _**"Who are you?"**_

"I'm Alice.", said the girl with a smile.

Dobermon smiled at him as well, "Justimon, finally you managed to Matrix Digivolve, I'm impressed."

Justimon blushed beneath his helmet, _**"Thanks."**_

Alice looked at the warrior, "Justimon, we are here to ask you for help. D-Reaper is growing; your friends Ruki, Takato and Jenrya need your help. Will you aid them in their crusade?"

Justimon nodded, _**"Of course."**_

"Then, you'll need power, but I notice you already have it within you. Good luck, Warrior of Justice.", said Dobermon and Alice turned back and prepared to leave.

Then, Alice looked back and smiled at Justimon, "And Ryou, Atanasoff says hi."

With that, both, digimon and girl, disappeared.

Justimon looked back and saw the beautiful sun rising with the light of a new tomorrow. Maybe D-Reaper was going to be a challenge, but Ryou Akiyama and Monodramon would always be ready, because they are warriors…no…they are a single warrior.

A warrior with a heart of Justice…


End file.
